badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
How to Resurrect Ghosts Ritual
Do you have a loved one that you believed lived an unfair life and deserves another chance? Maybe their lives had been cut short by some tragic accident they couldn't have controlled? Fortunately, there's a way to bring them back from the grave. But it is a highly dangerous method, so use it at your own risk. You will need: * A clearing. Its size doesn't matter but it should be big enough to allow space for you and your materials. This clearing should be outside, or the ritual will not work. * A full-body mirror. * Two knives. They should be able to cut through skin or impale the bark of a tree quite easily. * A blank piece of paper. * 13 candles. They should be black or a dark variant of grey. They should not emit a scent. * A jar of pitch-black ink and a quill. A pen will not suffice, nor will any other writing utensil. * Red thread, which should be long enough to round the mirror at least twice. * A sort of memoir from your loved one. This provides power to the ghost. * A pair of scissors. * A lighter or match. # Enter the clearing at a reasonable time before midnight. You'll need at least five minutes for setup and another hour so make sure to start setup at no later than 23:54. # Lay the mirror at the exact middle of the clearing. The bottom if the mirror must face south. # Wrap the red thread at least twice round the mirror. # Position the candles in a perfect circle around the mirror. # Set the knives at the east and west locations exactly one foot away from the circle of candles. # Exit the clearing through the north side. If you exit through any other direction, the mirror will come to life and crush you to death. # Re-enter the clearing at precisely 23:59 through the south side. If you come any earlier or later, or at any other direction, your head will explode. # Be wary of a few signs of failure: the candles have re-positioned themselves, the mirror is facing the wrong direction, the candles have been ignited, the mirror has been shattered, the thread has unraveled, the knives have shifted position, or if the candles, thread, and knives are not present at all. If you observe any of these effects, swiftly impale the mirror with both knives (it doesn't matter if it has already been shattered) and turn it onto ints back. Never touch the mirror again and never revisit the clearing. If you attempt the ritual with any signs of failure, are not fast enough to destroy the mirror, touch the mirror after flipping it over, or revisit the clearing ever again, a ghost will come out of the mirror and suffocate you. # If all is going as planned, take your seat at the south side of the mirror between the mirror and candles. # At exactly 24:00, ignite the north candle and write your full name using the ink on the piece of paper. # Choose a tree around the clearing and drive the paper into the tree bark using the knife from the east side. Turn around and one of three things should happen: 1) The piece of paper and knife will be nowhere in sight. This is good, and you will be able to proceed. 2) The knife will retain its place in the tree, but you will not see the piece of paper anywhere. In this case, put out all the candles immediately and get as far away as you can from the clearing. Never revisit the clearing or you will be run over by a car with no driver. 3) Both the knife and the paper will remain in the tree. Six seconds later the car with no driver will run you over and you will die. There is no way to prevent this. # If your knife and paper were accepted, then situate yourself again at the bottom of the mirror. Use the knife from the west side to draw blood, letting six drops fall on the mirror. You must then place the knife at the north side of the mirror with the blade facing north. If more or less than six drops fall on the mirror or if you fail to replace the knife in time or in the right direction the knife will come to life and stab you. # Stand up and stare deeply into the eyes of your reflection. After ten seconds the reflection will begin to distort and disappear until there is nothing left. At this point grab the item and clutch it tightly or else your head will fall off. # Your reflection will come back into the mirror, but this time as your loved one. If your reflection does not come back, extinguish the candles, turn them on their side, and leave the clearing otherwise a ghost will come out of the mirror and pull you in. # If you see your loved one again, shout their name at the mirror. If their reflection distorts and disappears, then extinguish the candles and you will pass out. If the reflection does not disappear, use the knife and drive it in to the reflection's heart and leave the clearing or the reflection will come out of the mirror and suffocate you. # If you passed out, you will awake back in your home with your loved one at the foot of your bed. You are now free to do what you will with them, however, never return to the clearing or attempt the ritual again or the car with no driver will run you and your loved one over. If you had successfully returned your loved one from the grave, please be careful so as to not look in the mirror ever again. If you do, you will find that your reflection is not your own and you will be dragged into the mirror world. And trust me, that is not a place you want to spend eternity in. Good luck if you decide to try this. - Written by OppressiveCripplingDepression Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Ghost